Brasilball
Brasilball |nome nativo = : Brasilbola|fundado(a) = 1822/1889|fim = Ainda não confirmado.|imagem = Brazilball.png|real = República Federativa do Brasil|governo = República Federativa Presidencialista|personalidade = Alegre, e HUE|língua = Português|capital = Brasíliaball|associações = Mercosurball BRICSbricks|religião =Catolicismo (maior) Cristianismo Protestantismo Espiritismo Ateísmo Judaísmo Candomblé Umbanda Islamismo|amigos = Novo Melhor Amigo Pai Chileball Argentinaball (as vezes) Uruguaiball Peruball Irmãos ♥ E praticamente todo mundo menos os citados abaixo|inimigos = Nazista do caralho O cara que fica de sacanagem com o meu irmão asiático aquele arrogante|gostos = Samba, bundas, HUEHUE, Guaraná, DOLLY, Jailson Mendes (AI QUE DELÍCIA PORRA) e gostosas|odeia = 7-1, o próprio governo, separatistas, e praticamente tudo da Alemanha|antecessor = Império do Brasilball|espaço = Sim, huehue,não sou a Polôniaball|bork = HUE HUE|comida = Muita feijoada.|estatus = Hue|notas = hue}} Brasilball é a Countryball do Brasil, representando todo o país. É a maior countryball da América do Sul. Ele é o quinto maior país do mundo, tanto pela área geográfica e população, com mais de 207,7 milhões de pessoas. É o maior país lusófono do mundo, e é o único nas Américas. Muitas vezes, o seu lema é alterado de Ordem e Progresso (Ordem e Progresso) a BR BR BR ou HUE HUE HUE. Brasilball tem uma rivalidade histórica e amigável com Argentinaball, muitas vezes fazendo piadas sobre ela. Personalidade (ou a "Tragédia" de 2014) Brasilball era antes um (a) countryball muito gentil, engraçado(a), otimista e confidente, e era amigável com todo mundo, junto com seu corpo atlético que adorava mostrar quando dançava a dança nacional, o Samba. Só que, ele conseguiu ser tão engraçado e feliz, que ele perdeu toda a educação e criou a festa HUE, e também não tinha nenhum inimigo, já que ele não era hostil para ninguém, mas ele já mostrou que é forte, quando lutou contra Nigériaball na revolta de Malê. Infelizmente, tudo isso mudou em 2014. Brasilball pensou que 2014 ia ser o melhor ano de sua vida, ia ser o ano que ele seria a estrela. Um sonho virou realidade, ao menos. Ele havia sido escolhido para hospedar o seu evento mais esperado, algo que ele adorava, a Corrupção Copa do mundo FIFA. Ele estava tão animado, que ele começou a torrar seu dinheiro e investir na copa, para poder fazer dela o melhor evento da história (pelo menos a história de Brasilball), convidando à todos, incluindo Colômbiaball e seu parceiro de pelada, Alemanhaball. Colômbiaball havia acidentalmente quebrado suas costas, mas como Brasilball estava tão animado e estava sendo levado pela celebração, ele perdoou Colômbiaball, que havia sido um grande erro, que poderia levar o seu maior sonho à ser o seu pior pesadelo. E mais, essa alegria toda que vinha de Brasilball, era apenas uma distração de seu parceiro, Alemanhaball. Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que queria. Grande Fracasso. Após a derrota, Brasilball ficou traumatizado, e seu melhor ano se tornou em uma completa tragédia. Geografía A Countryball ocupa 47% do continente sul-americano, e tem no total em sua área 8,515,767km² Relações Portugalball: Pai Itáliaball: Tio Espanhaball: Tio Reino Unidoball: Tio Romeniaball: Toma no reto do teu cu Macauball: Irmãozinho Kawaii Uruguaiball: Filho retardado que tive com a Argentinaball Brunéiball: Tem BR no nome. HUEHUE POWER! me dê petróleo EUAball: Lutamos contra nazistas e comunistas juntos. Alemanhaball: Velho amigo,7 x 1. Bolíviaball: Primo idiota que tinha um dos meus filhos (Acreball: mas ele nem existe! - XIU) Argentinaball: amigo/mulher irritante na qual a cobra sempre fuma huehuehue. Colombiaball: Primo Hondurasball: Primo Guatemalaball: Primo El Salvadorball: Primo Costa Ricaball: Primo Panamáball: Primo famoso Chileball: Primo. Eu e ele gostamos de zoar a Argentinaball Cubaball: Primo que infelizmente é comunista Equadorball: Primo ´Guiné Equatorialball: Primo Paraguaiball: Primo problemático. Eu, a Argentinaball, e o Cis lutamos contra ele na Guerra do Paraguai e vencemos ele, hue Méxicoball: Primo viciado em Tacos, Burritos e Nachos. Eu e ele somos as maiores economias da América Latina Peruball: Primo República Dominicanaball: Primo Venezuelaball: Primo em crise econômica Galeria BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions UBMG6JW.png Brasilball comic.jpg Brasil HUE.jpg Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) AIk6stl.png Categoria:Nação Categoria:Brasil Categoria:America do sul Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:America Categoria:Countryballs gigantes Categoria:Countryballs fortes Categoria:Countryballs que faz HUE HUE HUE Categoria:Maior Countryball feliz Categoria:MERCUSUL Categoria:Copa 2018 Categoria:BETA CAMPEÃO Categoria:BRICS Categoria:Lusofonia